02 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Winners of Mega City Four and Wedding Present competitions are drawn. Sessions *Terry Edwards #1, recorded 15th December 1991. Available on the Hux CD - Birth Of The Scapegoats (The John Peel Sessions & More). *Subsonic 2 only session, recorded 15th October 1991, repeat, first broadcast 09 November 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins with handover from Andy Kershaw. *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (album - Incesticide) Geffen GEF 24504 *Zero B: Module (EP - Module) Great Asset GAD 6 *Terry Edwards: Four (session) *Subsonic Two: Tower Of Babel (session) *Honeymoon Killers: Kansas City Milkman (album - Hung Far Low) Fist Puppet *Steve Albini: Nutty About Lemurs (compilation - Guitarrorists) No. 6 Records *Freddie McGregor and Tiger: One Room Shack () Big Ship :JP: "Fashion fans will be wanting to know which of my many T-shirts I'm wearing tonight - here's a bit of a hint for you... Fades in, unfortunately." *Gallon Drunk: Two Wings Mambo (album - You, The Night, ... And The Music) Clawfist HUNKA LP1 *(news at 11:30) *Mega City Four: Stop (7") Big Life MEGA R 3 *WC And The Maad Circle: Out On A Furlough (album - Ain't A Damn Thang Changed) Priority SL 57156 *Decadence Within: Pay-Off Time (7") First Strike FTS0119 *Terry Edwards: Eighty One (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitarman (12" - Reverence) Blanco Y Negro NEG 55T *Peel offspring jingle: this is our daddy on Radio One. *Safehouse: Music (12" EP - Full Therapy) Not On Label EPSAFE-1 :JP: "This is from Jacob's Mouse, the toast of Bury St Edmunds, from their LP on Blithering Idiot records called 'No Fish Shop Parking'. It's called that actually because there's a sign next to a chip shop in Bury St Edmunds, one of those welcoming signs that you see in this country but nowhere else on earth, like 'no turning in this driveway'." *Jacob's Mouse: Twist (album - No Fish Shop Parking) Blithering Idiot BLIT 1 :JP: "I suppose now that the band have been well reviewed in both the Melody Maker and the NME, people will be going out and stealing the sign as they did with the Abbey Road sign so many times, probably being stolen at this very moment by an over-enthusiastic American tourist." *Subsonic 2: Dedicated To The City (session) *Lush: Covert (album - Spooky) 4AD cad 2002 cd *Sandy Denny: Listen Listen (compilation album - Who Knows Where the Time Goes) Hannibal *'File a' ends here. *'File b' starts during next track. *Wedding Present: Go Go Dancer (February single) RCA PB 45183 *Malibu: Say Woogem Boogem Woogem Boogem (import - You Got Me Doing) Kesta *Terry Edwards: Knife (session) *Daniel Johnston: I Know Caspar (album - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9237 LP *Sammy Pochstein Experience: Bochum Will Never Be Champion (v/a album - Bend It! 91) Exotica PELE 1C *(tape flip into file 2 loses several minutes) *Ragga Twins Bring Up The Mic Some More (12" EP - The Truth) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 27 *SexA: Ti Dam Ja (7" - Pussy In The Sky With Diamonds / Ti Dam Ja) Ize Sve Snage ISS 001 / WAP 001 *Disciplina Kičme: 'Da Li Znaš Za Neki Drugi Ritam (Have You Ever Heard Of Any Other Rhythm) (LP-Nova Iznenađenja Za Nova Pokolenja)' (PGP RTB) *Subsonic 2: Doom Of The Sonic Boom (session) *Paul Leary: Fillipé Mepelpeepe (album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 Records *Five Keys: Close Your Eyes (album - History Of Rhythm And Blues - Volume Two - The Golden Years 1953-55) Atlantic 587 095 *Orbital: Speed Freak (Moby Mutation) (album - Mutations Part 1) ffrr FX 181, 869649.1 *'File b' ends here *(news at 1) *'File c' starts here *Big Dipper: Approach Of A Human Being ( 7") Feel Good All Over *Cutty Ranks: Original Ranks (12") Fashion *Splintered: Candleskin (single Link / Candleskin / Head Wound) Dying Earth DE001 *'File c' ends *'File d' starts here and runs to end of programme *Terry Edwards: You Suffer/Your Achievement/Dead/The Kill (session) *Swervedriver: Jesus (compilation tribute album - Heaven And Hell Vol 3 - A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary Records *Calton Sounds: Jennifer () Zimbabwe *Billy Bragg: Jeanne (The Peel Sessions Album) Strange Fruit *Ministry: Jesus Built My Hotrod () Sire *Green Day: One For The Razorbacks (album - Kerplunk) Lookout! *Zero B: Module (remix) (EP - Module) Great Asset GAD 6 *God Bullies: Magical Butterfly (album - War On Everybody) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 006 *Subsonic 2: Unsung Heroes Of Hiphop (session) *Terry Edwards: Lubbock Texas (session) *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (EP - The Geek) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz JKR 001 File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19920202 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 * 2) John Peel 19920202 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *a) 1992-02-02 Peel Show L091_96.mp3 *b) L101a.aif.mp3 *c) L118b.aif.mp3 *d) L101b.aif.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:58 *2) 1:35:08 *a) 1:17:10 *b) 43:03 *c) 39:15 (from 27:46) *d) 45:47 ;Other *'File a' created from L091 and L096 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *'File b' and d '''created from L101 and '''c from L118b of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger ;Available *Mooo Server (Phil/1992) *a)Mooo *b-d)Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:SL Tapes